swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Noman Karr
Noman Karr was a Human male Jedi Master who served as the High Councilor of the Jedi Dynasty and as a student of Jedi Master Kan Toth, known for his rivalry with the Fallen Emperor Sycthian and his former status as the Exiled Jedi. He was the co-founder of the Galactic Alliance, a member of the New Jedi Order, a close friend of Syn Zuko and often was accompanied by his astromech companion N6-K4. In 12 ABY, Karr met a mysterious man called the Fikra on Naboo, and shortly after they would organize an alliance as they both sought to continuously aid the New Republic and the New Jedi Order achieve a better society, and eliminate the remnants of the Sith. However, they were both lured to the planet Korriban and were trapped by the unhinged spirit of Sycthian, with the apparition seemingly killing the Fikra, and leaving Karr for dead on the ancient Sith world. Vowing to avenge his fallen allies by any means necessary, Karr would begin his hunt to find Sycthian in hopes of completely destroying his physical and spiritual form once and for all. This, however, led to his exile by the Jedi and his master Kan Toth after seeing the kind of man Karr became due to his loss. In 16 ABY, Karr finally emerged from the shadows, seeking to eliminate both the New Republic and the True Sith Empire for their greed and corruption, and to successfully resurrect Sycthian from the dead to kill his physical form. Eventually, he was stopped by the combined forces of the True Sith, the New Jedi Order, and the Vindictive, and his former master Kan Toth. However, Sycthian rose from the ashes of the battle, proving Karr's resurrection was successful, but with Sycthian becoming more powerful than ever before. He proclaimed himself the new Emperor of the Fallen Empire, dragging Karr into the abyss of his presumed death. Despite his defeat, Noman Karr survived, living in exile once again on Yavin IV for the next four years. In 20 ABY, the Galactic Alliance and Noman's old friend Syn Zuko began a mission to rescue Karr due to the emergence of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. Convinced by Nullhiles and Endra Dr'aan to end his second exile, Noman reunited with the Jedi Order and his allies and set himself a mission to find the remaining Jedi Dynasty survivors, encountering his old ally Jak Kree. Joining the fight against the Fallen Emperor, Noman Karr helped the galaxy fight back, but during a final showdown on the Eternal Spire, Sycthian defeated Noman and captured him, alongside Darth Kron and Nullhiles. A year after Sycthian and the Fallen Empire conquered the galaxy, Noman was rescued by the Galactic Resistance, aided by Ragnar the Black. Joining their ranks on Rhen Var, Noman helped take down the remnants of Sycthian's power base, reuniting with his astromech Ensix. Participating in the Assault on Zakuul and witnessing Sycthian's defeat, Noman had to battle Yana after he betrayed his allies, hearing of Null's death in the Battle of Chandrila. Noman fought in the Battle on Odessen, ending in Sycthian's death and Yana's defeat. In 23 ABY, however, Noman was forced into yet another conflict against the White Legion and Supreme Lord Spectre, with the True Sith finally breaking their alliance with the Jedi. Noman and his allies fought in a final battle against Spectre, but was warned of another looming threat of catastrophic proportions. True enough, the looming threat arrived to the galaxy in the form of the Rage Plague unleashed by the Cult of Ancharus in 26 ABY. Noman was one of the first to become alert to the upcoming Ancharus Crisis, and together with Sergeant Asto Helbeck, agreed to test a cure created by the droid Yerim. However, it was all a ruse, as Noman was actually infected with the Rage Plague alongside his master Kan Toth. Battling for the Cult, Noman was present during the Battle of Csilla but was eventually cured by Null himself. Joining the Alliance, Noman retook the mantle of the Exiled Jedi and began a hunt for Ancharus, entering the Battle for the Force on Mortis to defeat the Primordial once and for all. Despite the Alliance's victory, Noman, his allies and companion Ensix were all destroyed in the aftermath, Noman finally coming to peace with his past sins, dying a Jedi and a hero. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in 14 BBY on Coruscant to two Human nobles, Noman Karr would grow up with his family, quickly learning about his Force-sensitivity at a young age. Eventually, after the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the formation of the New Republic, Noman Karr was sent to the Jedi Temple for training in order to become a Jedi Knight in Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, something the young Karr aspired to become after hearing the legends, tales and heroics of the Jedi from the Galactic Republic. In his years of training, Karr eventually became a Jedi Padawan, mentored and supervised by Kan Toth, a revered Jedi Master who was previously a padawan of the old Jedi Order that existed during the Clone Wars. Training under Kan's teachings, Noman Karr developed a friendly relationship with his master, the two becoming great friends as Karr was ultimately knighted later on in his life, becoming a fully-fledged Jedi Knight, often going on many adventures with his master on different worlds, making Karr adore his ventures throughout his galaxy, seeking to do more as he grew older. Leading the Jedi Dynasty Overtime, Noman Karr would train further in the Force, mastering different forms of Lightsaber combat, proving himself to be a formidable adversary. Eventually, Noman would form a Jedi sub-organization called the Jedi Dynasty, dedicated to hunting down deceptive and dangerous threats across the galaxy. During this time, he'd recruit individuals such as Jak Kree, Hiram Salvador and Niva Ebyss, Noman becoming good friends with them. Around this time, Noman also met Endra Dr'aan, the two becoming somewhat of friends. Additionally, he also made his own personal astromech droid, N6-K4, dubbing him "Ensix", leading the droid onto many adventures over his career as a Jedi Knight. He also operated a starfighter called the Golden Aethersprite. .]] People questioned the methods of the Jedi Dynasty, leading to many labeling members of the organization as nothing more than ruthless assassins. This allowed the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic at the time Supreme Chancellor Revear Jensen, who heavily disliked the group in the first place, to accuse Noman Karr for committing mass-murder, single handily responsible for a massacre in the senate causing 200 deaths. Karr submitted, and was imprisoned to a life sentence on Naboo. However, in 12 ABY on Naboo, a mysterious Force-wielder called the Fikra arrived at the prison, incapacitating the guards and freeing Karr, escaping Naboo. The Fikra revealed to Karr that Supreme Chancellor Jensen framed Noman, and that the true perpetrators were First Order terrorists, hired by Jensen to commit the massacre in the senate. Secretly arriving on Coruscant, Noman and the Fikra confronted Jensen in his chambers, with Noman pinning him down, accusing Jensen of corruption. Jensen warned Karr that his actions would lead to high treason, but Karr didn't care, and knocked out Jensen, eventually revealing his crimes to the New Republic, and offering the Fikra a place in the Jedi Dynasty. Discovering Sycthian and Exile Overtime, Noman Karr would experience voices and visions of a mysterious dark entity calling to him. Enlightening the Fikra about the situation, they ventured to Fikra's base on Tatooine where he could potentially cure Karr of his hallucinations and find an answer to unravel the mystery of the dark entity. The voices in Karr's head told him that they need to go to Moraband, where they will find all the answers they need. However, this was a trap set by the ancient unhinged spirit of the former Sith Lord Sycthian, who manipulated Supreme Chancellor Jensen into causing the massacre in the Senate, and lured Noman Karr, the Fikra, and the rest of the Jedi Dynasty. Seemingly killing the Fikra, Jak Kree, and the rest of the Dynasty with one blow, Sycthian taunted Noman Karr, and left him for dead on the Sith world. Since then, Noman Karr vowed to have his revenge on Sycthian for killing the Fikra, and becoming a threat to the entire galaxy. With the Jedi Order, alongside Noman's master Kan Toth aware of his dark intentions which could potentially lead to chaos, they exiled Noman Karr from the Jedi Order, creating Noman's reputation as the "Exiled Jedi". Quest for Vengeance In 16 ABY, several mysterious New Republic ships led by an occupied fleet would invade several planets that belonged to the First Order, True Sith Empire, the Vindictive, and other important factions. On one of those worlds, Moraband, Noman Karr would personally conduct his assault on the Sith planet, eventually coming across the ancient Sith Lord Darth Kron, and the new Sith Emperor of the True Sith Empire Apocalyptos. After a brief duel, Noman Karr would retreat, leading his fleet to his next target, Mandalore. On Mandalore, a former member of Deathwatch Shade Walker was tasked with assassinating Noman Karr. However, Shade discovered that Karr was searching for the ancient, powerful devices collectively called the Source, which have the power to harness the force to extreme measures. During Noman Karr and Shade's battle, they would indirectly cause the destruction of half of Drokum, with Karr retreating from the planet, going to Hoth in order to locate the second piece of the Source. Search for the Source On Hoth, Noman Karr acquired the second piece of the Source. However, he soon reacquainted with Shade Walker, and met the man known as Quai Septos, a powerful Magick sorcerer and a long time enemy of the Vindictive. After a brief skirmish, Karr would leave Hoth in pursuit of the third piece of the Source, located in Sarah Sibria, Cal Altar, and Darth Kron's private sanctum on Dantooine. Successfully retrieving the third piece, Noman would duel with Quai on Coruscant, and later on Sullust in order to find the fourth and final piece. However, Quai revealed that he already had the final piece, where he hid it in a deep, far world. Desperate to find it, Karr escaped after his temporary defeat, and returned to Dantooine in hopes of receiving additional help. On Dantooine, Karr would encounter Cal, Sarah and Kron, where they would begin to fight Karr before Kron vanished from the battle. However, during the end of the fight, Karr's former Jedi master, Kan Toth, arrived and purposed an alliance in order to locate the Source for the greater good of the galaxy, successfully ending the battle on Dantooine and purposing peace. Finding the Final Piece Soon after, Noman Karr and Kan Toth, alongside a Jedi called Shane, journeyed to Kashyyyk in order to find Quai Septos' whereabouts. However, Karr was ambushed by Shade, fully intent on completing his bounty by assassinating Karr. After both Karr and Shane successfully defeating Shade, the duo returned to Kan, who received information from Darth Kron that they were on a wild goose chase this entire time, and that Quai is really hiding on Sullust, where he's guarding the final piece of the Source within his sanctum. Reaching Sullust, the trio would search for Quai's location, but instead they would encounter his powerful illusions caused by his mastery over Magick. Quai also controlled the climate of the planet, causing motes of lava to attack the trio every moment. However, Shade, alongside Leif To'Wan, a boy which Karr attacked on Dantooine to find the third piece of the Source. Attacking Karr, Shade and Leif successfully subdued him, with Shade slicing Karr's left arm. In retaliation and anger, Karr flung both Leif and Shade using a sudden force scream, subduing the two in return. Returning to Kan, Karr needed his arm to be fixed somehow in order to fight Quai Septos. A powerful allied force being who assisted Kan offered Karr that he could fix his arm with Magick. With Karr using the Source in order to reveal Quai's location, Kan, Shade and the force being arrived and would attack him. However, Quai was indirectly being assisted by the Grand Inquisitor C'esta Kan'ova, who attacked the trio. Shortly after, Karr would regain his strength, and would engage Quai. After a lengthy duel, Karr would seemingly defeat Quai. In Quai's words that if Karr would defeat him, he'd give Karr the source, successfully allowing Karr to take the final piece of the Source. Karr would soon rift off to his lab on Yavin IV, beginning to assemble the four pieces of the Source. Revealing his Plan After successfully gathering all pieces of the Source, Darth Kron would grow increasingly wary of Noman Karr's plans and what he intends to do with the Source. Shortly after, Noman Karr would invade the True Sith Empire's base, the Temple of Sacrifice, on Yavin IV, with his fleet taking over the planet. Battling Kron and C'esta Kan'ova, Noman Karr would retreat from the planet after Kron meddled with his mind. However, Karr still gained control of the Temple of Sacrifice, alongside with the rest of Yavin IV. After the True Sith's forces have been defeated, Noman would greet his most-trusted ally, Syn Zuko, telling him to prepare his forces for Karr's grand plan. Going to Jakku to gather scrap and components to use for the Source, Noman Karr would be interrupted by High Lord Valn, leader of the Vindictive, alongside with Leif To'Wan and his forces. Karr quickly dispatched the Vindictive forces and began to battle Valn and Leif. After their skirmish, many of Valn's forces would perish, with Karr escaping back to Yavin IV. Hunt for the Core Back on Yavin IV, Noman Karr would continue working on assembling the Source, now revealed to be the Mass Shadow Generator, in order to fully execute his plans into motion. His most trusted ally, Syn Zuko, would reveal to Karr of the presence of the Generator's Core, located deeply on the hellish Sith world of Malachor. Syn is then sent on a mission to recover the Core on Malachor. Once he arrives, however, he encounters the force-wielder Hermes and the mercenary Leif To'Wan. After a brief skirmish with Inquisitors located on the planet, Syn would ally himself with a man called Hermes and Leif, proposing them to join the Galactic Alliance, where they could learn where the Core is really hidden on.Arriving on Yavin IV, Syn would introduce Leif and Hermes to Noman Karr. After reassuring Leif that Karr is an ally, they would learn that the First Order were the ones who posses the Core, and are currently blockading the distant planet Ilum. Landing inside the Star Destroyer that houses the Core, Noman Karr and Syn would encounter Karr's old longtime enemy, Silas Bane, who possess the Core. After a short battle, Syn would fake Karr's death by pretending he was a Death Trooper, and they would cause the Star Destroyer to crash, tricking Silas in the process. However, Silas Bane successfully escaped on his own shuttle, going to safety. Resurrection of Sycthian With the Mass Shadow Generator ready to wreck total annihilation and carnage under the hands of the Galactic Alliance, Noman Karr and Syn Zuko reacquainted with the powerful sorcerer Quai Septos, who warned them of a grave danger the Generator could pose. Ignoring Quai's warnings, Noman would tell Syn they needed to test the Generator's efficiency, and it's utmost power. Arriving at the orbital station of the Sith planet Ziost, Noman would test the Generator at ancient Sith ruins, with archaeologists scouring it's lost artifacts. Creating utter devastation, Syn finally realized he's dealing with a merciless madman. Returning to Yavin IV, both Syn and his ally Hermes, known by his real name Dez Pluto, betrayed Noman and proceeded to fight him in an effort to arrest him. After encountering his former master, Kan Toth who sought to end the fight, Karr quickly retreated and escaped. Leading his fleets to invade both Coruscant and Dromund Kaas simultaneously, Karr would draw the attention of the Dark Arm wielder Sarah Sibria. In an effort to distract Kan Toth and Sarah, Karr would send out a message of ending the Republic and Empire's corruption once and for all, whilst Sarah fought off Karr's fleet. Back on Yavin IV, Noman would ready the Mass Shadow Generator, but he was confronted by Kan Toth. After a brief duel, Karr would eventually defeat Kan, exhausting him. After destroying Karr's fleet, Sarah Sibria, Syn Zuko, and High Lord Valn would finally arrive to confront Noman Karr. They commenced a lengthy duel, the trio fighting off Karr in an effort to stall him long enough to destroy the Mass Shadow Generator. After Sarah arrived at the Source room, she seemingly destroyed the Generator, creating an explosion that sent everyone flying from the Temple of Sacrifice. However, the ancient former Sith Lord Sycthian reemerged from the shadows, arriving on Yavin IV to declare his ultimate return to the galaxy, announcing dark days to come. With the rest escaping the planet to safety, Karr, seeing his unforgivable mistake, decided to seemingly sacrifice himself by falling into the abyss of the destroyed Temple of Sacrifice, as Sycthian craved a path of destruction in his wake. Second Exile Months after the resurrection of Sycthian, Noman Karr exiled himself from the rest of the galaxy, hiding inside the rubble and ruins of the Temple of Sacrifice. Although many attempted to find proof that Karr lives, no one who scoured the ruins found any evidence of his survival. However, an individual known as The Fikra arrived at the ruins of the Temple of Sacrifice to confront Noman Karr, his old friend. After speaking to him and giving him a note of gratitude, as well as a strange powder, the Fikra left. Shortly after, the mysterious being known as the Faceless Figure confronted Karr, warning him that if he does not make amends for his crimes, he'll lose everything he ever cared about. Redemption Rescued by the Galactic Alliance In 20 ABY, four years after putting himself into a second exile, Noman Karr grew a beard and became a more angered and conflicted individual, pinning all blame regarding the return of the Fallen Empire Sycthian and his resurrection on himself. Following the devastating Battle of Tython at the hands of Sycthian himself, Noman experienced a Force vision of himself trapped in a dark realm called Adyta, chained and powerless. Noman's closest ally and the one to betray him, General Syn Zuko, still believed there was good in Karr, and with recent evidence coming into light, did indeed believe his old friend was very much alive. Organizing a plan, and attempting to prove his evidence to the Galactic Alliance, Syn Zuko motioned in a new, very risky plan: the Rescue of Noman Karr. He initially pitched the idea to Jedi Master Vashii, but she was forced into a confrontation with C'esta Kan'ova. Later, Syn presented the plan to the alliance, including Endra Dr'aan, Executioner Venn, Leif To'Wan, Rex Korvac and Vashii. During the meeting, many were concerned on the fact Syn wanted to rescue a "wanted man" and that Karr betrayed the alliance, but Syn persisted, believing Noman was alive and their last hope against Sycthian. He managed to convince Endra and Rex, the rest still skeptical about his plan, Venn particularly concerned. Arriving on Yavin IV, the last known place Noman controlled, the group had to fight a band of Mandalorians led by a man called Halten, until they managed to reach the Temple of Sacrifice. Entering the ruins and remains of the Temple of Sacrifice, Rex decided to leave Endra and Syn to find Noman themselves. Upon reaching the top chambers, Syn stayed behind, to avoid a battle if Noman was actually there and still angry about his betrayal. Endra, now aided by a surprise visitor Nullhiles confronted Karr within the ruins. Now having the voice of a broken man, Noman told them to go away, but Null persisted aggressively, pinning Karr onto a wall, seeking information about Sycthian. Despite being threatened, Noman relented and told him everything he knew and his motivations for resurrected Sycthian to Null and Endra. Noman explained he was in exile only to die, but Endra, with Noman remembering her, told Noman he must face Sycthian as it was the right thing to do, and what he conceives as his only purpose. Eventually convincing Noman to return to Coruscant, he reacquainted with High Lord Valn and met Neal Akem, whom were fighting an intruder. Noman wanted to speak to Syn, but reunited with his former master, Kan Toth. Although the two were initially skeptical, Valn and Kan placed hope on Noman's shoulders as their last hope, him telling the alliance about Sycthian and Zakuul, the capital of the Fallen Empire. Locating the Jedi Dynasty ''To be added. Infiltrating Zakuul To be added. Remaking the Source To be added. Facing Sycthian To be added. Death With Ancharus bested by the Galactic Alliance as the end of the Battle for the Force neared, Ancharus unleashed the Final Sanction in the form of a last laugh as he reached his demise, launching a wave of destruction with meteors falling towards the surface of Mortis. Realizing what was about to happen, Noman ultimately succumbed to his injures and fell to the ground, dying slowly. While everyone else were bidding their farewells to each other, Noman called to his astromech companion N6-K4. Stating once again that the droid could be "whoever he wanted to be", that he isn't just a droid but his best friend, Noman promised that he shouldn't worry as there was no death, that there was only the Force. He finished stating he was sorry for all of this. To Noman's shock, however, Ensix's playback system came into life, the droid saying Noman's name, then saying he loves him. Noman then hugged Ensix as their end came, accepting his fate and past sins. And thus, Noman Karr's life played back to him - a Jedi Knight turned Master, the leader of the Jedi Dynasty, the Exiled Jedi and hero to the Galactic Alliance - Noman truly died a Jedi, and most importantly, a hero. Personality Noman Karr, during his time as a student of Kan Toth, a Jedi Knight, and the leader of the Jedi Dynasty, was seen as a kind, caring and calm individual, often letting the Force itself decide his actions. Operating with a thoughtful mindset, Karr was able to swiftly deal with the New Jedi Order's enemies with calm and clarity, not letting his emotions get in the way of this thinking, delivering justice without using excessive methods. However, after Noman discovered the existence of the Immortal Emperor Sycthian, combined with the loss of his friends and the creation of a terrible grudge, he became a more ruthless individual, no longer ignoring his emotions, and becoming more reckless than ever. .]] Following the Resurrection of Sycthian in 16 ABY, Noman finally realized his failure in brining back his enemy, and decided to sentence himself to death in the hopes of making amends for his mistake. Although Noman survived, he continued to blame himself for the return of Sycthian, and continued to put that failure as a burden on his shoulders even after he was rescued by the Galactic Alliance in 20 ABY. In the years to come after these events, Noman would always attempt to prove himself to his galaxy and allies, seeking to always find ways to make amends for his past mistakes, and as he calls it himself, sins. Determined to stop his enemies at any cost, Noman notably challenged the likes of Sycthian, Yana and even Ancharus face-to-face, despite knowing they were much more powerful than he was, but still confronted them to protect the innocent and those else that they'd harm. Demonstrating a dry, sarcastic sense of humor often, Noman would often remark to his friends and allies alike, but when facing opponents of more serious and paramount threat, Noman would drop his attitude and would always desire to battle them head-on, often coming off as reckless and lonesome in his pursuits, not usually seeking allies to aid his fights. In addition, Noman also always respected and admired his closest allies, notably Syn Zuko, his master Kan Toth, and astromech companion N6-K4, referring to the latter as his best friend. He also held his deceased allies in high regard, in particular his oldest friends the Fikra and Jak Kree. Furthermore, Noman was always prone to anger and didn't hesitate to use the dark side of the Force during battles when enraged, believing he could control the darkness within him. At the same time, this caused Karr to appear as a massive threat, resulting in influential figures such as High Lord Valn, Sarah Sibria and even the sorcerer Quai Septos to oppose him, as well as his former ally and friend Syn Zuko, who had betrayed him after realizing he's working with an unbalanced individual, despite all of them allying with Karr once again in the end. Indeed, Noman always proclaimed he was fearless, but despite his claims, fear would often be the one obstacle he'd always come face-to-face with. Despite these qualities of fear and regret, at the end of the Battle for the Force, Noman accepted his past sins and was more than ready to accept his fate alongside his friends after defeating Ancharus. Powers and Abilities Noman Karr, being a renowned Jedi Knight and somewhat infamous as the leader of the assassination council Jedi Dynasty, was an exceptionally formidable and powerful Force user and Lightsaber duelist, being in fit shape during his prime, taking on multiple Sith and Jedi alike, often coming on top after most missions during his time serving as Kan Toth's padawan and a member of the New Jedi Order. Noman in particular was renowned for being one of the greatest Lightsaber duelists in his time, primarily due to his training within the Jedi Dynasty, equal to that of the Sith Lord Darth Imperius. .]] Moreover, after his exile from the New Jedi Order and his change of attitude, becoming a more reckless and aggressive individual, Noman's Lightsaber prowess further increased, mainly due to his now ruthless battle tactics and usage of aggressive forms such as Juyo, making him an even more formidable adversary, shown when he was able to duel both the ancient Sith Darth Kron and the Celestial Sith Emperor Apocalyptos for an impressive length, although having to retreat. Additionally, Noman was able to more hold his own against renowned Jedi Sarah Sibria and Vindictive leader High Lord Valn, even able to beat his own former master Kan Toth when he confronted Karr in the Temple of Sacrifice. Furthermore, Noman was also able to go toe-to-toe with powerful Force beings such as Sycthian, Yana and Vaera Iv Visa (besting the latter in a duel) respectively, and even held his own against the God-like Ancharus. Noman Karr's Force abilities were a subject of change over the years. While he was a Jedi Knight, Noman would only employ light side attributed abilities, and whilst he mainly relied on Lightsaber combat, he was still able to demonstrate a sufficient prowess in the Force. However, after his exile, Noman began to employ dark side Force abilities, such as Force Scream and Force Judgment, although they were used through a light side connection, void of the dark side's corruption and influence. Following his return to the Jedi in 20 ABY, Noman continued training on his Force abilities and learned to deploy powerful abilities like Force Stasis and more. However, Noman's dark side abilities would come into light whenever a loved one of his were to come under great danger, notably when the Sith Lord Kaevos severely injured Noman's former master and good friend Kan Toth, prompting Karr to unleash his inner darkness and employ Force Rage, which caused the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to crumble after a rage-imbued Force Repulse. Equipment During his time as a Jedi Knight in around 12 ABY, Noman was attired with standard beige and white Jedi robes, wielding a blue Jedi Guardian's Lightsaber. After he founded the Jedi Dynasty as High Councilor, Noman began wearing black robes with a brown and golden belt, wielding a yellow-hued Lightsaber as his primary weapon of choice. In 16 ABY, Noman began wearing white Jedi robes during his quest for vengeance against Sycthian, and remained with them up until 26 ABY, when he changed back to his black Jedi Dynasty robes. In addition, Noman also owned his own personal starfighter, the Golden Aethersprite, and always wielded a spare yellow-hued Lightsaber to use when on the field. Noman also temporarily wielded the Havoc Forcesaber when battling Ancharus. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Assassins Category:Jedi Dynasty members Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Deceased